


you're the one that i want

by jeonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends in Love, M/M, but they're in denial, just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonu/pseuds/jeonu
Summary: five times seokmin catches his breath and stops himself from saying those three words, and one time he finally does.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	you're the one that i want

**1\. i hate this awkwardness, so i just laugh**

"hey, seokmin!"

amongst the sea of tired students, hong jisoo's bright smile stands out like a ray of sun. his peach-colored hair is hard to miss, too, as he made his way through the mops of blacks and brown heads of the other teens in the hall. there's this easy grin that settles on his face once he stops by seokmin rifling through the locker, not even minding the sweat dripping down his temple.

seokmin brings out his bag and grins back at jisoo. "soo! you're out early? i thought you wouldn't be coming home 'til five?"

jisoo chuckles. "yeah, well. decided to skip on music club today—seeing yoon jeonghan's face on a daily basis is _irritating."_

they both laugh. yoon jeonghan wasn't anyone bad, he was just this annoyingly handsome and smart dude that jisoo and seokmin somehow managed to befriend last year in science class. the guy never stopped doting on them ever since, but he was caring enough for the two to not dump him in some random classroom. so that's that.

back to the present. seokmin shrugs on his backpack, puts his earphones on after fishing it out of his pocket, and nods at jisoo. "okay then. let's go home!"

music spills out of seokmin's earphones as jisoo talks about his day. the hallways are crowded, but they're stuck in their own world, two friends oblivious to the chaos everyone else would try to send their way.

"—and i was like, _wonwoo, noo! don't listen to him! jeonghan's trying to rope you into his homosexual propaganda!"_ jisoo whisper-yells, vividly reenacting a scene that went down in their classroom earlier. seokmin is near to passing out from laughing too hard, garnering strange looks from students scattered around the corridor.

"and what did he say?" seokmin asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. he lowers the volume of his music to gain full information from jisoo.

jisoo shrugs. "wonwoo stared at us and went away. i swear, that guy is like. unbreakably cold. what's there in the world to make jeon wonwoo laugh?"

they're nearing the staircase now, leading to the ground floor and to the exit gates of the school. seokmin tilts his head in thought. "i don't know. maybe...flying cats? cats scared of cucumbers? mingyu tripping and falling down the stairs? hey, maybe we should try to pull a prank on wonwoo and make him la—"

and man, was that an unfortunate moment. it was like all the stars were aligning for the mass embarrassment of seokmin: seokmin and jisoo going down the stairs, seokmin mentioning making wonwoo laugh, seokmin suggesting mingyu tripping and falling to _make_ wonwoo laugh, and seokmin ungraciously tripping and falling down the stairs himself. he makes it to the third to the last step with only so much as a tiny bruise, landing on his butt with a miserable _ow._

jisoo is rooted frozen on the top step, before hurrying to help seokmin up. "oh my goodness—seok, are you okay? does it hurt anywhere? do you need to go the clinic—?"

"no! no need," seokmin said. his face and ears are tingling red and he can't help but avoid jisoo's eyes. "i, um, that was." seokmin pauses, because _what the fuck just happened?_ he looked like a total dumbass, that's for sure.

the two friends stare at each other for a while. jisoo's desperately searching seokmin's face, eyebrows creased in a way that seokmin would see as terribly torn between laughing or being concerned for seokmin. so seokmin bursts into laughter and shakes his head, letting jisoo laugh with him (or _at_ him, rather) too.

"i am so stupid." seokmin said, breathless. he's leaning on jisoo's shoulder and jisoo's leaning on the staircase railing. "i am _so, so_ stupid."

"i know," jisoo says back, gentle fingers brushing through seokmin's hair. "you're a big doofus."

and seokmin lets out a laugh again, finally standing upright and looking into jisoo's eyes. his eyes are brown, but barely so—it's golden in the afternoon rays sliding through the building's glass windows. his eyes are bright, that spark of happiness still not snuffing out, much like the relighting birthday candle seokmin got jisoo for his birthday a year ago. seokmin takes a breath and steps back. jisoo—funny jisoo, caring, concerned, reliable jisoo—is warm like the afternoon sun, tender when he holds seokmin in his gaze, and unstoppable when he keeps being _him_ and continues to remind seokmin why the younger had fallen for jisoo.

_it's terrifying_ , seokmin thinks. _one little thing he does and i'm falling in love all over again?_

_it is,_ the voice in his mind agrees. _it's really terrifying. as is what you're about to do next._

seokmin speaks before he thinks. "soo, i—" 

_like you._

and then his brain snaps out of its trance, sending his whole body into lockdown mode with extra red lights blaring at his organs, as if to shout, _keep functioning, you mongrel!_  
  
"—am hungry." seokmin manages to choke out. 

he likes to imagine this is the part in every romance movie where the audience would go _damn it,_ slap their palms on their foreheads, and maybe even throw popcorn at the big screen. but this is no movie. jisoo's standing right in front of him, radiant and real, smiling as if seokmin didn't experience all 56 feelings known to mankind all at once.

"what are you waiting for? come on, then!" jisoo snakes his hand around seokmin's wrist and leads them both down the stairs. "we can go to our usual milktea store. there's also a new bakery down the corner—oh, watch your step—and we could order the apple pie that you like…"

seokmin's heart never calms down. not when jisoo's hand is in his a few minutes later and they're eating desserts in a tiny cafe, anyway. 

_maybe for another time._


End file.
